Phoenix Episode 1
by NebulaLion
Summary: Jack Smith, an Australian who calls himself Phoenix because he turns into a Phoenix, stops Widowmaker killing Tracer at the Tekhartha Mondatta speech, which causes him to join Overwatch. But as Tekhartha Mondatta lives, Talon want him dead. Overwatch want him alive at all costs, even if it means war. OCxTracer. Chapter 5 in production.
1. Chapter 1

36 year old Australian Jack Smith was kneeling on a rooftop close to the Tekhartha Mondatta speech, watching the fight between Tracer and Widowmaker.

"Amateurs," Jack muttered to himself, letting out a tiny, quiet laugh while looking at his rough, tanned skin. His Orange trench coat flapped in the breeze.

Jack was a special kind of person. He was a Phoenix. Not like that's just his codename or whatever (even though it was). He was actually a Phoenix. Jack could sprout flaming bird wings out of his back at will. His eyes were orange, and, the coolest thing, he had mini flamethrowers in his sleeves. Although he didn't work for overwatch, Jack was close with Winston, and would often secretly help him out (but nobody at Overwatch except Winston knows about Jack). He was silently observing Mondatta's speech when he heard a gunshot, followed by a loud wail in a high pitched voice. Switching his attention from Mondatta to the fight, he saw Tracer with a bullet wound in her shoulder and leg, blood soaking the orange skin tight suit she was in. But worst of all, Widowmaker aiming her sniper at Tracer's head.

"Crap" Jack said quietly.

The crowd at the speech were going frantic, looking for the source of the gunshot. Jack's orange eyes started to light up, which meant that his wings were coming out, or what Jack calls 'Phoenix Mode'. His wings can sprout in a time period of 2-5 seconds, this time taking the minimum of 2 (probably because of the situation). He dived from the rooftop and flew through the air, curtain cut hairstyle flowing in the wind. Jack could see everyone below him staring, but he didn't care. He'd probably have the same reaction if he was them. Getting closer to the two women, he could see Widowmaker saying something to Tracer, finger slowly pressing down on the trigger. Jack needed to distract her in some way.

"Oi mate! Taste some fire!" he screamed, instantly cringing when he realized how bad of a catchphrase that was. But, it worked. Widowmaker reverted her attention from Tracer to Jack, who was only about two seconds away from her. Although Jack thought he had the upper hand, Widowmaker took her sniper away from Tracer's head and aiming it at Jack, all in one quick motion.

'Shit' Jack thought, as the bullet from Widowmaker's sniper went into Jack's right shoulder, blood spraying out of it.

He actually made contact, though, and crashed into Widowmaker at full pelt. She went skidding across the rooftop before stopping just next to the edge. Jack just landed on his back where he made contact with her. He groaned in tremendous pain and turned over to see Tracer staring at him with caution, but also curiosity. Jack tried to get up to help her, but Tracer shuffled back from him.

"If you're going to kill me, make it quick please," she said defeatedly, in her high pitched, british accent.

"I'm not going to kill 'ya" Jack said, grimacing from the pain of his shoulder.

"Why should I trust you?" she replied.

"Trust me if you want to live, Tracer."

"How do you know my-

"Look, i'll tell you later. Now's not the time," Jack ended that conversation.

"I'm too weak to fly. Do you want me to help you walk?" He asked.

She looked more injured than him, so he would have to help her.

"O-ok," she stuttered hesitantly.

He helped her up and put her arm over his shoulder, but as soon as they took the first step she screamed in pain. Without saying anything, Jack picked her up and started to run with her in his arms. But before they could get too far, Jack heard Widowmaker say

"Not yet, ami," in a thick french accent. Just after that, he heard a gunshot and immediately after, extreme pain in his upper back. Jack fell to his knees and put Tracer down. She lay on her back, looking into a kneeling Jack's eyes.

"Go." he told her firmly.

She looked like she was going to argue back, but he gave her a firm look and she nodded, afterward, she said "don't get killed."

She crawled away without Widowmaker seeing, and slid down to a lower rooftop and out of sight.

'Well, at least she trusts me' Jack thought.

Turning around with difficulty, he saw Widowmaker on her feet and walking toward him, sniper in hand. She aimed it at his head just like she did to Tracer.

"Last words?" she said confidently.

"Yeah, this," Jack responded, expertly sliding his flamethrowers down his sleeve to his hands like an assassin in Assassin's Creed. Her eyes went wide, before Jack shot flames at her. She dived out of the way just in time, unfortunately for him. All of a sudden, a white light appeared and temporarily blinded Jack. When he regained his vision, Jack saw a ship. A Talon ship. All of a sudden, Widowmaker whacked him over the head with her sniper and Jack fell unconscious.

"Wakey wakey!" said an Aussie accent similar to Jack's, except more of a bogan sound to it.

Slowly opening his eyes, Jack didn't know where he was, but he recognised Junkrat from Talon and that he didn't have a shirt for some reason. Then it came to Jack, Talon caught him. Jack tried to grab Junkrat, but his hands were tied to something by rope.

"What do you want?" Jack growled angrily.

"Information," an unknown, lifeless voice said.

All of a sudden an electric whip hit Jack's exposed torso. He screamed in agony, already wanting to be unconscious.

"Now, i'm going to ask you a question. Where is the Overwatch HQ?" the voice said, now revealing itself to be reaper.

"Up your ass."

Another electric shock leaving a red mark on Jack's body.

"We will turn up the level of the electricity every time you don't comply," Reaper menacingly informed.

"Rightio mate," Jack said cheekily, earning him another electric shock, this time more powerful than the last.

"Where is it!?" Junkrat said angrily.

It seemed Jack's attempts to annoy are working.

"Stuff 'yaself."

This time, Reaper actually personally went up to Jack and punched him in the face. Hard. He then pulled out a knife, stabbed it into Jack's leg and started twisting it. He cried out out in pain and kept calling out "STOP! STOP!" until Reaper did.

"Comply." Reaper firmly said.

"Ok," Jack started, "123 up your anus street."

Reaper stabbed Jack in the gut and pulled it out quickly, before walking away and signaling Junkrat to follow. Before he left, Junkrat whipped Jack one more time before leaving.

This did it. Jack was out cold.

"Cheers Love! The cavalry's here!" he heard that all familiar, high pitched british voice say. Jack opened his eyes, but saw nothing. 'Closing them would help' he thought. He closed them again and kept them closed for a few seconds, until opening them again to see Tracer intently staring at his 6-pack. She eventually noticed (after about 10 seconds) that he was awake, and started blushing violently.

"Oh… I was just observing your cuts, seeing how they… uh… they need to be taken care of."

That was the most terrible excuse he had ever heard.

"Right." Jack weakly whispered sarcastically.

Tracer smiled then pulled out a knife from her brown pilot coat. She cut the ropes and Jack fell down onto his stomach.

"Oh dear, they hurt you a lot," she said, helping Jack up.

Tracer put Jack's arm around his shoulder and walked him to a nearby Overwatch ship hidden away from Talon's base. The entrance to the ship opened and Tracer helped Jack to the cockpit, where she sat him down next to none other than Winston.

"He looks bad." Winston said in a worried tone as he started the ship.

"Yeah," replied Tracer, looking at Jack. She looked very worried.

"Just need a medic..." Jack trailed off, out cold once again as the ship took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Just to say, I have no idea that I would have this much support! Thanks guys!**

 **As a present, I was going to upload the day after chapter 1 came out, but my dad needed a computer for work for 2 days so I couldn't.**

 **This chapter has no action, but there will be some in the next chapter! Tell me if you like this kind of writing so I know how much JackxTracer to put in a chapter. I'm experimenting.**

 **Hope ya like it**

 **NebulaLion**

 **(Btw, thank you to everyone that reviewed! I hope you like this one! Also I haven't edited this much, so there may be mistakes.)**

 ***Disclaimer* Blizzard own every character except Jack (just so I don't get copyright on my back)**

"Get him to Mercy! Go!"

"RUN! RUN!"

Were the first things Jack heard when from two voices when he went back into consciousness. Plus lots, and lots, of yelling and screaming. His head was lolled back, so he was staring at the roof. His shirt was still off, exposing all of his wounds and marks. Eventually mustering the strength to look in front of him, he noticed he was in a hospital. Most likely an Overwatch hospital, because a normal hospital wouldn't really be acting this calmly if they saw a big, talking ape in armor. Except, even though this is an Overwatch hospital, everything was mental. Tracer and Winston had his arms over their shoulders, carrying him, and 20 just running with them.

'What's the big deal?' Jack thought.

All of a sudden someone yelled out "He's awake!"

Everyone flocked to him, questioning Jack quickly. There were too many voices, that Jack couldn't hear any of the queries they were asking.

"He needs medical attention! MOVE!" that all familiar, high pitched british accent squealed.

On his left, he could just see Tracer, Jack's arm around her shoulders, repeatedly telling everyone to get out of the way. All of a sudden, one of Jack's wounds let out a sharp pain, more than he had ever felt in his life. He screamed in agony for a solid 10 seconds, making all the people asking questions go quiet.

"Get me to a medic." Jack said weakly but firmly, his head hanging down.

"We are Jack, it's ok, we'll be there soon," Tracer reassured, worried.

Eventually people started to get out of the way, but not actually go away. After what seemed to be a very long time, they found who Tracer called 'Mercy'. She observed Jack intently, almost to the point of him thinking she was looking at his abs like Tracer was.

"He's badly injured, he will need help immediately." she finally concluded in a thick swiss accent.

Mercy indicated for Tracer and Winston to follow her, and she led them to a free room, where they put Jack on a small bed. Jack immediately made himself comfortable by sinking into it. But he was only comfortable for a short time as the sharp pain was back again. Jack screeched once again, louder than the other one. His breathing was quick and shallow. Mercy and Tracer rushed over to him, and Winston stood at the door, looking at Jack with a quizzical face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tracer asked.

But Jack couldn't respond, as his eyes had rolled back and he fell back out of consciousness.

1 day later

Jack awoke with a gasp and immediately jolted upright on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating. He looked around, no one… except for Tracer sitting on a chair beside the bed, sleeping. Jack's attention remained on her, until he looked at a clock. It was 2:30 am in the morning, Jack had been asleep for a few hours.

'She'd been here with me for a few hours?' Jack wondered inside his head.

He looked at himself, he was covered in blood and needed a shower. He scanned the room, getting a proper look of everything. It was a simple hospital room, bed, chair, and a bathroom. Tracer looked peaceful, he wouldn't want to disturb her, so Jack slowly and stealthily slid out of bed. He crept past Tracer and got to the door of the bathroom, where he silently opened the door and went through. Jack closed it, as silently as he opened it, and looked at the shower. Just an average shower, nothing more. Toilet in the corner, sink next to it.

'I thought this hospital would be special' Jack thought.

Well, a bathroom was a bathroom, and at least there was a shower. Jack made sure the door was locked before hopping in the shower. As soon as the hot water hit his body, he felt calm and refreshed. He saw the now dried blood wash off and sighed in relaxation. The shower was short, but enough to get all the blood off. Jack dried off, and wrapped the towel around his waist, covering his lower parts down to his ankles. The first thing Jack heard when he hopped out was that high pitched british accent saying

"Nice abs, love."

 **Next chapter in 2-3 days or so**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Authors Notes and Updates

**As of the 14th of June 2016, this story has 33 follows! Wow! I expected to have only like 10-20 now. Big thanks to everyone who followed and clicked favorite. Also thanks to all reviewers, I now know what I need to work on and fix. Anyway, here's the new updates:**

 **Longer chapters. This has been requested a few times, so I will do it. Chapters may take a little longer though. (By longer I mean 2-3 days at most.)**

 **Still JackxTracer. I'm keeping this, because it's my original plan of the story and I feel I can work with it more.**

 **Detail. I will try to describe things a little better in less words.**

 **(Btw, I was at a soccer/football tournament in a different city for 3 and a half days, so the chapter isn't even started. I will try to write it in 1-2 days.)**

 **(Even as an Australian, I pray for those who lost their lives in Orlando, America recently. I am a Catholic/Christian, but that doesn't mean I don't like homosexuals. As the bible said, God hates sin, not the sinner.)**

 **Catch ya later and stay tuned for the 3rd chapter!**

 **NebulaLion.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, NebulaLion here**

 **Thanks for 40 follows! It means a lot.  
**

 **Another experiment, tell if you liked the chapter or not and say what you would like in the story! I want some ideas that you guys would like.**

 **Also, tell me how many words you want per chapter and how long you want it to take.**

 **Cheers!**

 **NebulaLion**

 ***Disclaimer* Blizzard own every character except Jack (just so I don't get copyright on my back)**

Jack almost fainted when he heard Tracer talk. Not to mention say that. He just stared at her, eyes wide, and face blushing. All she was doing was smirking cheekily. Jack stuttered a lot of 'I's and 'uh's before Tracer cut in, saying multiple times between large giggles

"I was joking!"

Jack awkwardly smiled, before hearing her chuckle

"You should have seen your face!"

Tracer continued her laughing fit when Jack slowly walked over to make the bed. When doing it, though, he could just see her out of the corner of his peripherals stop giggling and stare at him with caring, almost loving eyes.

"What?" Jack in a confused tone, turning his front to Tracer, learning on the corner of the bed and looking around to see if anything was happening around him that he didn't know of.

"I'm just worried about you, Jack," she replied caringly, it kind of reminded Jack of his mother.

"I know we haven't met much, but I just…feel a connection between us. Winston told me all about you."

Jack was blushing again.

"You saved my life. I'm grateful." Tracer finished, a single tear sliding down her cheek. She was staring right into Jack's orange eyes.

"Tracer, i'm fine. Don't worr-

Jack was cut off by Tracer's lips meeting his. It shocked Jack, but also made him feel warm inside, somehow. His eyes became wide, but hers were closed. Tracer wrapped her arms around Jack's neck passionately. She was crying though, tears flowing down her cheeks fluidly. After about 10 seconds, Tracer pulled away, blushing violently, still silently sobbing. Jack recovered from his shock noticed that she was fully crying now.

"I-I shouldn't ha-have done tha-that. I ha-hardly know you. Sor-ry." Tracer stammered sadly.

Jack did a legitimate smile and slowly pulled her into an embrace. She cried into his shoulder, and he slowly felt his shoulder become moist from Tracers tears.

"There there, cry baby," Jack whispered humorously into her ear.

Jack was only just taller than Tracer, causing him to have to lower his head a little to say that. Surprisingly, Tracer actually laughed and returned the embrace, putting her arms around Jack's neck.

"You make me feel safe, Jack." she suddenly said.

Just when Jack was going to respond, the door was pulled open and a big, armoured ape came in, looking directly at the two. His face was priceless.

"It's not what it looks like!" Tracer exclaimed, pulling away from Jack.

Winston didn't accept that as an answer.

"Don't lie to me." Winston said firmly.

"Oi, Winston. Settle down, you're being-

"Shut up, Jack." the big ape cut off.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Winston.

"Tracer. Out. Now." Winston growled.

Tracer walked out of the room in silence, leaving just Jack and Winston.

"Let me get this towel off and put some pants on, i'll be back," Jack said, opening the bathroom door.

He returned with his signature bright orange cargo pants, but still no shirt.

"Jack, you're not even in Overwatch and yet you somehow manage to make love interests with an agent. Unacceptable."

"What can I say? I'm just naturally good looking."

This got Winston angry. Very angry. Primal Rage angry. With that snarky comment, the armored ape ran full-pelt at Jack, picked him up by his body, and slammed him against the wall, cracks forming in it. All of a sudden, the sharp pain in one of his wounds was back. He screamed so much, Winston backed off. Jack lay on his side, facing the door, where Tracer and another 20 people were standing.

"Jack! Winston, get back!" Tracer screamed, now rushing in to help Jack up.

Her eyes suddenly averted to Jack's wounds, where a red light was glowing.

"No." Was all Tracer could say before the windows shattered into a million pieces and Reaper, Widowmaker and Junkrat burst into the room.

"Winston! Tracking device!" Tracer yelled, pulling out her pistols.

Wait…when Reaper stabbed him, he must of injected a tracking device in his body! That's why his wounds kept hurting! Jack can't worry about that now, though. It was total chaos. He was still on the floor, but all the bullets (and grenades from Junkrat's grenade launcher) were missing him. Everyone at the door had left, it was just Tracer, Winston and Jack, the first two were currently having a skirmish with Reaper and Junkrat.

'Where's Widowmaker?' Jack thought, now scared.

All of a sudden, a blue hand grabbed him from behind, and whisked him out of the window. But instead of landing and the ground, he landed very hard on a black ship. A Talon ship. Widowmaker landed next to to him, but she stood and he was laying down.

"What do you want?" spat Jack, spitting blood and getting to his hands and feet.

"Rien, ami," Widowmaker purred seductively.

Jack stood up in one fluent motion and spear tackled her onto the ship roof. But the weight and force must have been too much, as they fell through it, landing in the cockpit.

"Perfect." the blue skinned sniper said.

She jumped into the pilot seat and began to fly the ship away.

"What about your friends, idiot?" Jack asked, knowing she would turn back.

But she didn't. She kept flying further and further away from the hospital.

"Fair dinkum, you selfish bi-

What followed was a swift punch to the face, gut and Jack's lower region by Widowmaker, the last one dropping him immediately. He was about to give up, when he saw something. His flamethrowers (and shirt, but that was unnecessary at the moment). He noticed Widowmaker turn her head slightly, Jack took this a sign she was going to look at him. He pretended to be unconscious, until luckily, like Jack predicted, she turned to look at him. She smiled evilly and then went back to piloting. Jack mouthed 'yes!' and then silently got onto his hands and knees and crawled over to his flamethrower. It was at that time that he could be as loud as he wants. Sliding it loudly onto his arm, causing Widowmaker to look, he stood up and yelled

"Say hello to my fiery friend!" (Jack cringed so much at this when listening to himself say that).

Flames spat out of his flamethrower, but when they died down, no one was there.

"What the-

Next thing Jack knew, he was thrown out of the hole in the roof where they fell in from.

Reacting instinctively, he grabbed at a communication antenna on the top of the ship, missing by an inch. How did his fire miss her? Wait…that's it! Fire! Jack immediately sprouted his Phoenix Wings and flew back over the hole at the cockpit, hovering over it. Widowmaker must have great hearing, because she immediately looked up and saw Jack.

"I didn't want to kill you mon amie, but I guess I have to now," she purred, grabbing her sniper.

Jack dived into the hole, locating her before she could shoot him. He raised his arm and dramatically shot his flames at her. Her eyes went wide for the second Jack could see her until the flames engulfed his view. But just as Jack thought he'd bested her, a massive bang went off, and a massive hole was visible where Widowmaker just was, shooting shrapnel everywhere. As Jack's world went dark and all hell broke loose around him, he noticed the ship began to hurtle toward the ground in the CBD, with skyscrapers around them, where lots of civilians looked in fear.


	5. Authors Notes and Updates 2

**Hey guys, it's me again. So sorry for not uploading a story recently, I am working on making it a long one! Anyway, also very sorry for the 2nd authors notes in 5 chapters. I know it's stupid to keep doing authors notes all the time, so this will be the last one for a while, I promise :).**

 **I have set up an Instagram account so you can monitor my progress on new chapters and keep up to date on updates so I don't have to post them here as much. The username is: nebulalion16. It's not private, so feel free to follow. The profile pic is my face, (I have curly hair).**

 **So don't think I've just quit writing this story, i'm just trying to write longer chapters, as requested by a lot of people.**

 **Next chapter out in a few days.**

 **Stay tuned,**

 **NebulaLion**


	6. Chapter 4

**Wow! I never thought I would get so much support on this story! Thanks!**

 ***Disclaimer* Blizzard own every character except Jack (just so I don't get copyright on my back)**

Jack woke up on his back to the sounds of sirens, yelling. He was surrounded by pieces of metal everywhere, some even on flames. His hip was in extreme pain, but he didn't know why it was giving him pain.

"Get them out of there!" somebody yelled.

Suddenly, a fusion cutter began slicing through a big piece of metal shielding Jack from outside the dome of shrapnel. Finally, after what seemed like 5 minutes, a hole emerged and a man climbed through the hole wearing a firefighter's uniform and what looked to be a gas mask.

"Shit!" That's a bad wound," the firefighter said, looking at Jack's stomach with a surprised facial expression.

"Medic!" In here!" he yelled.

A female medic climbed into the hole, observing his wound.

Jack tried to speak, but no words came out, only his mouth opening. He tried a few more times, before mustering the strength to say

"What's happened to-to my hip?"

"You've been impaled, badly," the medic informed, taking out a bandage from her belt on her hip. Jack looked down (with difficulty) to his right hip, which was impaled with a big, long piece of metal, blood smeared all over it. His face went very pale, and he felt like throwing up just seeing it.

"We can't pull it out, because that would probably cause it more harm. You'll have to have the bit outside of your body chopped off and an immediate surgery," the medic explained.

As soon as she finished saying this, the firefighter pulled out his fusion cutter again.

"Stay still, buddy."

He immediately set to work on the metal, slicing it slowly, but eventually, getting through it.

The medic began to wrap the bandage around Jack's lower torso.

"We need a stretcher!" the man ordered, after she was done.

Soon after, two men came in with a white stretcher, and gently placed Jack on it. They slowly and steadily took him out of the shrapnel dome. As soon as the stretcher bearers took the first step outside, Jack knew this ship crash was bad. There were too many ambulances and fire trucks to count, not to mention tons of news channels and reporters speaking in front of cameramen. The metal from the Talon ship was spread everywhere, multiple pieces burning and firefighters rushing to put them out. It was also night time. All of a sudden, a big, hooded hologram face appeared on one of the tall glass skyscrapers. Jack immediately recognised it as Reaper's. How did he get away from the firefight with him, Junkrat, Tracer and Winston so fast? Unless he killed them... Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and went quiet to look up at him.

"I see you've witnessed the power of Talon," the hologram Reaper started.

"You see, I am the one who shot down the ship. I claim responsibility for this event."

'Why would he shoot it down if Widowmaker was on board?' Jack thought.

Reaper let out a soulless, evil laugh, before saying

"I would like to introduce my friend, Dane Colde," before pulling a somewhat identical twin of Reaper into the hologram, except Dane had no mask and red clothes, instead of Reaper's black.

He also had pale skin, and his eye colour was red. The man had no facial hair, and Jack couldn't see the colour of his hair under the hood.

"Dan is my special weapon. I don't need the others, they'll only bring him down."

'That's why.' Jack answered himself.

"He is going to be the one to end Overwatch, and, best of all, to end the world." and with those menacing last words, the hologram cut off.

Jack had so many questions about this Dan Colde guy. Something was odd about him…

Suddenly, a scream snapped him out of his thoughts, followed by the sound of multiple helicopters above. Jack looked up and saw black. He thought he was going blind until he noticed the black above him was a sky full of Talon helicopters. Talon operatives started sliding down to the ground with ropes. They grabbed anyone in sight, and hoisted them up the ropes into the helicopter. The people holding the stretcher began run, and Jack rolled off and began to run, the metal in his hip not letting him take one step. He collapsed onto his knees, feeling the rubble beneath him graze his skin. Suddenly, gunshots rang out, followed by more screams from the petrified civilians.

"What's happening?" Jack thought audibly.

He looked around to see some sort of soldiers in white and gold gear shooting at the Talon operatives. The soldiers had white cargo pants and a white combat jacket with the collar covering the neck. That was covered with a gold ranger vest over it, and ammunition strapped around their bodies with gold holsters. They all had patches on their arms, which obviously showed their rank and squad, and also had assault rifles of all sorts. Jack's inspection of the strange soldiers was interrupted, though, as a blue light flashed before his eyes and dragged him with it. His surroundings were unrecognizable they were going so blue light brought him to a white and gold ship, which the back door had been opened to reveal a room with a hologram map and Winston in the same gear as the soldiers.

"Welcome, Jack. Sorry for, uhh, going primal back there. Als- Oh dear lord! Look at your hip!"

Tracer appeared next to Winston, also in the exact same gear of the soldiers. Jack thought she looked cute in it. Her face went from regular to shocked in a second.

"What happened to your hip?!"

"Impaled. I'm ok, I jus-

"Jack, you're not ok."

"I'll have it fixed later. So, down to business. Why am I here?"

"Jack, put this on, we'll explain why after." Tracer said, handing him an identical set of gear as the others.

"Ok, is there a toilet or bathroom?" Jack asked. He didn't fancy changing in front of Winston and Tracer.

Winston pointed at a door which read 'Males' and Jack entered. He noticed a long sleeve white shirt, that the soldiers must have worn underneath the combat jacket and vest to keep them warmer. Jack was about to put it on when the metal in his hip gave him pain, so he decided to do something he shouldn't. He was taking a risk with this, but he had to.

"Alright Jack, 1, 2, 3!" and after saying 3, he stuck his hand into his hip wound and grabbed the metal, pulling it right out painfully. Blood spurted everywhere, and Jack quickly used his long sleeve shirt to stop the blood flowing out. Eventually the blood stopped, and Jack put on the rest of his gear. He walked out of the bathroom, and walked next to Tracer.

"So, is this some sort of Overwatch army we've got here?" Jack asked.

"Well, yeah. I feared a day will come when Talon goes full on and they just did. I was in the crowd when Reaper's message played. I'll be honest, it did send shivers down my spine. So I knew this was full on. I deployed the only soldiers we had, which isn't much, because I only just initiated this army." Winston explained.

"Jack, welcome to overwatch." he added out of the blue.

Winston handed Jack a patch that had the Overwatch sign, and read 'Overwatch' underneath it. He placed it on his arm, and thanks to Overwatch's advanced technology, it stuck immediately to his sleeve.

"I… uh… thanks."

Out of nowhere, an explosion went off and the ship was slightly recoiled back.

"Where are the other Overwatch members?" Jack questioned, ignoring the explosion.

"Back at the HQ, making it more secure. We can't risk anything. But you'll meet them soon. Anyway, back to the task at hand. Jack, try and take out the incoming helicopters. More and more operatives keep coming in. Tracer, locate the helicopters with civilians in it and rescue them."

Tracer did a mock salute before speeding off. Jack also copied her, doing a mock salute and heading off out of the ship, his Phoenix Wings sprouting in the process. The rain was causing his wings to form some steam, since it was evaporating the water. He checked to see if he's flamethrowers were still on his arm, and luckily they were. Albeit slightly broken, they still worked. Jack flew quickly over to where the Talon reinforcements were and landed on one. He melted the roof with his flamethrowers and dived inside the ship, as another one was about to hit him overhead, and wow, that was a bad move. He was in a room with seats around the walls, all occupied by Talon operatives, who were aiming their guns at Jack.

"Oh… Shit!" Jack screamed slowly.

Suddenly, a blue flash zoomed into the room via the hole in the roof Jack made and immediately took out all of the operatives in a split second. The flash turned out to be Tracer, who was staring at Jack smugly.

"Ha! I just saved your life! I guess i'm your knight in shining armor!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. But how did you know I was in trouble?" Jack responded.

"I heard you cursing. It was very loud, actually! Anyway gotta go, love." and with that, she was back at her job, rescuing civilians. Jack opened the door to the cockpit and knocked out the pilot with a swift punch to the head before he could respond, making him slump on the chair. The cockpit was a room with glass everywhere around him. Glass floor, glass walls, glass roof, it wasn't a bad idea because the pilot can see his surroundings better. Jack then headed out to the operative room (which is what he's calling it now), and flew through the hole he made. Jack remembered what almost happened, and decided to just break through the glass of the cockpit and bring it down from there. So that's what he did. He would fly through the glass like a badass and take out the pilot quietly, all without the Talon operatives in the other room knowing what was happening before the ship would come crashing down. Below, it was like a battlefield. Even though Overwatch were outnumbered, they looked to be winning the fight. Talon were being pushed back to the hospital, where they came. Jack brought down a few more planes before deciding to head back to Winston, as his hip was giving him pain again. Extreme pain. When he was on his way, Jack suddenly felt himself becoming weak and he began to lose feeling on his right side. He was beginning to fall, when Tracer appeared above him out of nowhere and grabbed Jack. He looked up to see she was actually riding a ship being flown by Winston.

"I got 'ya Jack, it's ok."

"Thanks again. Heh."

Tracer pulled Jack up before helping him inside via an escape hatch in the roof of the ship.

"Talon's retreating. We did well, love."

Jack nodded and headed to a seat near a few glass panes. He looked out and saw Talon operatives retreating and Overwatch soldiers chasing them down.

"What'll happen to the soldiers?" Jack asked.

"They'll be picked up by other ships. For now we have to get out of here, and to HQ. Mercy will fix your hip there."

Jack nodded, and then decided to nap until they got there.

"Jack! Wake up! We're here!" Jack heard Tracer yell.

"I'm up!"

"'Ya need any help?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

Tracer put Jack's arm around her shoulder and helped him out of the ship, where he was greeted by all of the Overwatch Heroes. After greeting them back, Jack was lead to the front door of the HQ, which was now decorated white and gold. As soon as the door was opened, he saw two people he thought he would never see in the HQ… Widowmaker and Junkrat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Jack screamed.

Why wasn't anybody else caring. Oh well, he'll have to take it into his own hands.

Jack started to run at them, breaking free of Tracers grip, but he was stopped only a metre away from them by Winston.

"Jack, they want to join Overwatch."

"WHAT!? So you're letting them? They'll betray us!"

"They were betrayed, by Reaper. They want revenge."  
"Yeah!" Junkrat agreed.

"Jack, it's ok," Tracer said, walking up behind Jack.

"Fine." finished Jack as he walked past the two ex-Talon heroes.

If they brought Overwatch down from the inside, or if this was planned by Reaper and Dane would blame everyone.

 **2000-3000 Words every chapter from now if you guys want.**

 **Feel free to review, bye!**


End file.
